More Than Just A Kiss
by iluminnascent
Summary: [Post-War] Harry Potter seharusnya tidak pernah mau mengiyakan permintaan Seamus Finnigan mengenai taruhan tidak masuk akal itu. # one-sided DMHP. Harry-centric. Contain SLASH. Enjoy?


Sentuhan lembut di bibir itu terus membekas di dalam benaknya; berputar berulang kali bagai rekaman dari sebuah kaset yang rusak. Berulang kali ia mencoba melupakan hal itu, namun pikirannya terus menolak. Ia pasrah, membiarkan ingatan itu terus mengganggunya tanpa menyadari apa yang akan terjadi.

Harry Potter seharusnya tidak pernah mau mengiyakan permintaan Seamus Finnigan mengenai taruhan tidak masuk akal yang dilakukan pemuda itu dengan Ron. Tidak. Ia berharap kalau dirinya bisa memutar kembali waktu untuk menolak hal tersebut kemudian menjalani hari-harinya yang membosankan di tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts. Ya. Harusnya itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang dan bukan melamun seperti orang bodoh sementara kedua matanya tidak lepas memandang ke arah meja panjang asrama Slytherin.

Sampai sekarang Harry tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi di malam sebelum liburan Natal dua bulan yang lalu. Malam di mana ia mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya sendiri. Malam di mana seluruh mimpi buruknya digantikan oleh mimpi yang lain. Ia tidak mempunyai pikiran kotor mengenai seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan sepasang iris kelabu yang menatap matanya lalu terbangun dengan masalah yang sama di pagi hari. Harry menolak untuk mengakui hal itu. Ia lebih menyalahkan hormon remajanya. Ya. Hanya hormon yang terlalu berlebihan. Hormon remaja yang juga membuatnya terkadang tidak lepas menatap bibir merah itu.

Bibir merah yang pernah bersentuhan dengan bibirnya...

**。。。**

**More Than Just A Kiss**

**Harry Potter ©** J.K. Rowling.

**Warning: **deskripsi mendominasi, SLASH, OOC, dsb.

**。。。**

"... _Come on,_ Harry. Ini hanya sebuah tantangan."

Harry masih ingat perkataan Seamus malam itu. Ia masih ingat bagaimana Seamus menceritakan sebuah taruhan yang dilakukan dengan Ron. Bagaimana kedua teman asramanya menyuruhnya mencari Malfoy dan mencium bibir pemuda itu—tepat di bibir. Tentu saja Harry menganggap mereka berdua kurang waras. Mencium seorang Draco Malfoy? Harry pasti akan lebih memilih untuk mencium Testral—atau mungkin Buckbeak—daripada sang Pangeran Slytherin tersebut.

"Kau berani berhadapan dengan Kau-tahu—maksudku Voldemort dan para Pelahap Maut, tapi tidak berani menghampiri dan mencium Malfoy, Harry? Ayolah, kau seorang Gryffindor atau bukan? Sepertinya bukan hal yang sulit kaulakukan jika ini hanya sebuah tantangan? Hanya sebuah ciuman di bibir. Tidak lebih."

Harry tidak tahu apa yang membuat ia pada akhirnya menyetujui tantangan dari Seamus sementara dirinya tahu sendiri sahabat baiknya—Ron—tengah bertaruh dengan pemuda dari keluarga Finnigan itu; mempertaruhkan beberapa _galleon_ dan Cokelat Kodok mengenai apakah dirinya berani mencium seorang Draco Malfoy atau tidak. Harry sungguh tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukinya untuk berbuat seperti itu.

Dan malam berikutnya, sudah terlambat bagi Harry untuk mundur ketika ia berada di koridor yang sama dengan pewaris nama Malfoy itu. Harry bertaruh baik Seamus dan Ron pasti sudah mengetahui jadwal patroli dari Ketua Murid Laki-Laki Hogwarts tersebut saat kedua orang itu menyuruhnya untuk berjalan di koridor lantai tiga kastil Hogwarts. Ia hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar perbincangan samar-samar dari Ron dan Seamus dari balik Jubah Gaib miliknya.

Harry tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi malam itu. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Malfoy yang tanpa basa-basi mengancamnya untuk mengurangi poin Gryffindor jika ia tidak segera kembali ke asrama dan ia yang dengan cepat meraih bagian depan jubah Malfoy untuk menempelkan bibirnya di bibir pemuda itu. Ia hanya ingin segera memenuhi tantangan Seamus dan kembali ke kamarnya kemudian menggelung diri di sana. Hanya itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau si pirang malah mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat; menekan bahunya dengan keras. Harry bisa melihat kedua iris kelabu Malfoy melebar sebelum menyadari pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Ia mengingat jelas ciuman yang diberikan Draco padanya. Lembut pada awalnya namun semakin lama semakin menuntut. Malfoy melumat bibirnya yang masih terkatup rapat sementara ia hanya diam dengan kedua mata yang membulat. Tidak pernah sekalipun Harry berpikir kalau seorang Draco Malfoy akan menciumnya. _Hell_, bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi?

Apakah yang dialaminya hanya mimpi?

Otaknya seakan-akan berhenti bekerja ketika menyadari sesuatu yang lembut ingin menyeruak masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Harry tersentak menyadari lidah Malfoy berhasil masuk; mulai menginvasi seluruh rongga bibirnya. Ia tanpa sadar mengerang pelan dan membalas ciuman Malfoy.

Membiarkan kedua lidah mereka bergulat satu sama lain dengan jemarinya yang terbenam di helaian rambut si pirang...

Membiarkan tubuh Malfoy merapat pada tubuhnya; membagi kehangatan yang sama...

Harry bahkan seolah-olah melupakan kalau Seamus dan Ron mungkin masih berada di dekatnya; menonton apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia tidak terlihat peduli. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau sekarang Malfoy tengah meraup semua pasokan udara di sekitarnya dan membuat paru-parunya mengerang protes.

Uap tipis dari kedua bibir yang tadi berpagut membuyarkan penglihatan Harry. Entah sejak kapan, kedua matanya terpejam dan saat ia mencoba membuka matanya, ia samar-samar melihat sosok Malfoy dari balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Raut wajah pemuda itu pasif—membuat Harry tidak bisa menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan Malfoy. Harry membuka mulut dan mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Masih tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan.

"Malfoy..."

Raut terkejut kini menghiasi wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Harry tidak luput melihat kedua mata pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu melebar sebelum mundur beberapa langkah. Topeng pasif itu mendadak menghilang.

"Tidak," Malfoy berbisik pelan; kedua iris kelabunya bergerak liar. "Ini sama sekali tidak benar. Tidak seharusnya ini terjadi."

"Mal—"

"—Diam, Potter!" Harry sedikit terkejut Malfoy meneriakinya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan pemuda itu padanya. "Jangan mendekatiku, kau mengerti? Lupakan dan jangan pernah mengatakan kepada siapa pun mengenai apa yang terjadi tadi."

Kedua iris hijau cemerlang milik Harry hanya bisa memandang punggung Malfoy saat pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi masih bersandar pada dinding perlahan merosot; duduk diam di atas lantai. Ia tidak mengacuhkan suara berisik tidak jauh darinya.

"_Blimey_, Harry, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat."

Tentu. Ia sendiri pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tanpa sadar, Harry menggerakkan tangannya; menyentuh bibir dengan ujung jemarinya.

Ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak sedang bermimpi.

**。。。**

Setelah insiden di koridor tersebut, Harry tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si pirang. Berkali-kali kedua matanya selalu mencari di mana sosok itu berada. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dirinya hampir setengah jam pelajaran Sejarah Sihir hanya menatap punggung pemilik iris kelabu itu; berharap kalau sosok tersebut membalikkan tubuh dan balas menatapnya.

Sudah gilakah dirinya? Harry tentu saja meyakini kalau dirinya mungkin sudah gila. Ia bahkan pernah meragukan dirinya sendiri apakah secara tidak sengaja dirinya meminum ramuan Amortentia atau tidak. Ia sungguh bingung apalagi sikap Malfoy pada dirinya sama sekali tidak membantu. Setelah kejadian itu, Malfoy terlihat menjauhinya. Berpura-pura tidak melihat dirinya ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor, memilih untuk duduk di tempat yang jauh di kelas yang sama dan sebagainya.

Seolah-olah Malfoy mencoba tidak menganggap eksistensinya ada di dunia ini.

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu menatap ujung meja panjang Slytherin. Mengamati sang Pangeran Slytherin yang duduk menyendiri di ujung meja. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa terlihat di sana setelah perang. Ia tahu, tidak banyak murid-murid yang mau berada di dekat Malfoy setelah apa yang dilakukan keluarga itu; meninggalkan tuan mereka begitu saja. Malfoy sudah dianggap sebagai seorang pengkhianat di antara para Slytherin karena menjadi satu-satunya keluarga Pelahap Maut yang bebas dari hukuman Azkaban. Hal itu sudah menjadi sebuah rahasia umum.

Harry mengamati Malfoy yang tengah sibuk dengan sarapannya. Hanya mendongakkan kepala menyadari seseorang duduk di samping dan menyapa pemuda itu. Harry menaikkan sebelah alis melihat Malfoy yang berbicara dengan gadis di sampingnya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tidak suka melihat pemandangan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya salah dengan dirinya?

Itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman, bukan? Apalagi jika mengingat kalau Malfoy dan dirinya adalah dua sesama jenis. Bukan sesuatu hal yang istimewa sama sekali. Sama seperti ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Cho Chang dan Ginny. Tapi mengapa ingatan dua bulan itu tidak pernah pudar dari benaknya? Mengapa seakan-akan ciuman dengan Malfoy sangat berkesan?

Harry mendesah pelan; tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan hal semacam itu sementara Malfoy sendiri pun tidak pernah menyinggungnya. Sungguh, Harry terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh dengan menjejali otaknya oleh sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal.

**。。。**

Tiga bulan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Musim dingin segera berganti dengan musim semi tanpa bisa dicegah sama sekali. Harry menyadari tidak ada sesuatu hal berarti yang terjadi selama ini. Berharap kalau selamanya akan seperti sekarang. Ia juga berharap kalau dirinya bisa menjalani hidup tenang setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini.

Bukan suatu hal yang salah jika ia berharap demikian, bukan?

"—Aku tidak mengerti di mana yang salah dengan esai buatanku."

"Tentu saja, Ron. Kau salah menuliskan manfaatnya! Geez... sampai kapan aku harus terus mengoreksi esaimu?"

Harry mengerling ke arah Ron dan Hermione dengan malas. Tidak ada yang berubah dari kedua sahabatnya apalagi setelah kedua orang itu memutuskan berkencan hampir setahun yang lalu. Mereka masih bersikap sama; saling berdebat hanya karena sesuatu yang remeh. Mungkinkah suatu hari nanti Harry akan menemukan seseorang yang mendampinginya?

Mendadak, bayangan sosok Malfoy melintas di benaknya; membuat Harry segera membenamkan kepala di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Mengapa... mengapa lagi-lagi harus Malfoy?

Apakah ia memiliki ketertarikan kepada pemuda pirang itu? Hanya karena sebuah ciuman?

Oh, demi jenggot Merlin!

"... Harry? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia menjawab pertanyaan Hermione dengan anggukan pelan. Membereskan perkamen miliknya yang sama sekali belum disentuh sebelum mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berkunjung ke pondok Hagrid. Sebuah alasan yang dikarangnya untuk membiarkan Ron dan Hermione bersama. Ia masih tahu diri untuk memberikan ruang bagi mereka berdua.

Harry berjalan menapaki rumput hijau di halaman Hogwarts sembari sesekali mengalihkan perhatian ke sekelilingnya. Tersenyum tipis mendengar gelak tawa dari sekelompok murid-murid yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Tawa itu terdengar lepas. Pemandangan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya sepuluh bulan lalu.

"'Arry? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan berkunjung ke sini."

Harry mendecakkan lidah. "Jadi jika aku mau berkunjung, aku harus memberitahumu terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan tawa pelan dari sosok setengah raksasa di depannya. Harry tersenyum lebar dan tidak menolak tawaran Hagrid yang memintanya untuk masuk ke dalam. Seperti biasa, Harry tidak mau merepotkan diri untuk menerima tawaran kue dari profesor Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib tersebut.

"Salah satu bayi Hippogriff baru saja lahir. Mau melihatnya?"

Anggukan dari Harry sudah cukup sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Namun saat sampai di pinggiran Hutan Terlarang bukan bayi Hippogriff-lah yang dilihat oleh Harry pertama kali, akan tetapi sosok Draco Malfoy yang sedang mencium Astoria Greengrass. Ya. Penglihatannya sama sekali tidak salah. Dan sekali lagi, Harry tidak menyukai pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Menyedihkankah dirinya?

Mungkin.

Harry tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua orang yang dengan cepat menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Bukan karena ingin melihat bagaimana intimnya kedua orang itu. Tidak. Justru karena tidak bisalah pandangan Harry tetap terpaku kepada kedua orang itu sampai sosok Astoria memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan semburat merah samar di wajahnya. Sedangkan Malfoy, masih berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada.

"Kau sungguh tahu bagaimana cara merusak suasana, Potter."

Kedua kakinya bergerak tanpa bisa ia cegah mendekati sosok si pirang. Sebuah pukulan menghantam tepat ke rahang pewaris keluarga Malfoy itu sebelum Hagrid sempat menahannya. Dan Harry bersyukur dengan hal itu. Saat ini, ia sungguh ingin memukul wajah Malfoy.

Kedua matanya menatap tubuh Malfoy yang terhuyung ke belakang. Bibir pemuda itu robek; membuat sebercak darah menetes dari luka tersebut. Harry tidak menyesal. Tidak sama sekali.

"Kau orang paling brengsek yang penah kukenal, Malfoy!" Harry berteriak di antara tangan besar Hagrid yang menahan tubuhnya. Tidak sekalipun ia mengacuhkan apa yang dikatakan setengah raksasa itu padanya. "Kau... kau benar-benar membuatku kesal! Aku sungguh tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di otak kecilmu!"

Napas Harry memburu setelah berteriak seperti itu kepada Malfoy. Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan diri dari Hagrid; berjalan menjauhi kedua orang itu tanpa memedulikan Hagrid yang berteriak memanggilnya. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris kelabu itu.

Menjauh dari adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sebelum amarahnya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi.

"—Potter!" Harry tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Melirik dari balik bahu dan mendapati Malfoy yang berlari mengejarnya. Harry mempercepat langkah kakinya namun Pangeran Slytherin itu jauh lebih cepat. Mencengkeram lengan tangannya dengan keras. "Kaupikir setelah memukulku kau bisa pergi begitu saja, huh? Apa masalahmu yang sebenarnya?"

Masalah? Harry tertegun. Tidak melawan ataupun berteriak ketika Malfoy membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Harry dengan cepat membuang muka ke arah lain.

Apa sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah sampai ia memukul pemuda di hadapannya? Harry berpikir keras. Ia ingat apa penyebab dirinya kesal. Ia kesal karena Malfoy mencium Greengrass, bukan? Karena pemuda itu mencium gadis lain.

Tapi mengapa ia harus kesal?

Malfoy bukanlah siapa-siapa baginya. Ya. Harusnya Harry tidak perlu kesal.

Harry menggeretakkan giginya. Tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Semua itu entah mengapa terdengar... salah? Ia perlu sebuah penjelasan yang lebih jelas dari apa yang dialaminya belakangan ini. Sepasang iris _emerald_ itu mulai mendongak menatap kedua manik kelabu di hadapannya sebelum berbisik. "Tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat aku menciummu, mengapa kau berbalik menciumku, Malfoy?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu sebelumnya padamu. Lupakan kejadian itu, Potter."

Harry mendesis kesal. "Berbicara memang mudah. Tapi melakukannya adalah hal yang sulit, kau tahu? Hal yang sulit saat kau menyadari kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa melupakan hal itu walau sekeras apa pun berusaha! Dan karena hal itu membuat pikiranku kacau. _Damn it, Malfoy_! Semuanya adalah salahmu!"

"Salahku?" Malfoy membeo; mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Itu semua adalah kesalahanmu sendiri, Potter! Jangan pernah membawaku dalam masalahmu! Kau yang tiba-tiba datang dan kemudian menciumku!"

"Tapi kenapa kau berbalik menciumku?"

Malfoy tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Itu hanya sebuah kesalahan yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Aku hanya mencoba mengalihkan pikiranku mengenai sesuatu," ujarnya. "Ya. Semua itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Lupakan saja semuanya. Lagi pula itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Tidak lebih."

Kedua mata Harry membulat sempurna. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Malfoy memang benar. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman dan tidak ada yang lebih. Sama seperti ciumannya dengan Cho Chang. Mengapa dirinya harus berkeras dan mengingat sebuah ciuman seperti itu? Mengapa...? Harry tidak pernah habis berpikir. Tidak ada satu pun pertanyaannya yang terjawab. Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar tepat untuknya.

"Lupakan dan jalani saja hidupmu dengan Weasley, Potter."

Tapi benarkah ia akan melupakannya begitu saja?

"_I can't_," Harry berbisik tanpa ia sadari. "Aku—"

"—Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa pun darimu, Potter," Malfoy memotong. Harry bisa merasakan kekecewaan saat malfoy melepaskan cengkraman pada lengannya. Mengapa ia begitu kecewa? "Aku bukan _gay_ atau penyuka sesama jenis yang mungkin saja kaupikirkan."

"A-apa?"

Malfoy memutar bola matanya. "Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku, bukan? Itukah yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Harry tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Menyukai Malfoy? Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Mungkinkah hal itu bisa terjadi?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Harry ingin tertawa. Mengapa ia baru menyadarinya setelah Malfoy mengatakan hal itu tepat di depan wajahnya? Ia menyukai Malfoy? Mungkin. Itu menjelaskan mengapa ia tidak suka melihat pemuda pirang itu mencium Greengrass. Oh, Merlin, mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang?

Ia menyukai Malfoy. Draco Malfoy! Dan ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya harus senang atau kesal atas semua ini.

Harry mendesah pelan. "Jika itu kenyataannya, apa yang akan kaulakukan? Mengatakan kepada seluruh penghuni Hogwarts jika Harry Potter menyukai Draco Malfoy?"

"Kaupikir aku serendah itu?" Malfoy berbalik bertanya. Jemari tangannya bergerak menyisiri helaian rambut pirangnya. "Aku masih berhutang padamu atas apa yang kaulakukan pada keluargaku, Potter. Dan aku tidak akan melupakannya. Tapi... tapi aku bukan _gay_. Ada orang lain di luar sana yang lebih baik dariku. Kau pantas mendapat seseorang yang lebih baik, Potter."

Harry kembali mendesis. "Tidak semudah apa yang kaukatakan."

"Lebih baik seperti itu, bukan?" Malfoy menghela napas. Harry bisa melihat ada gurat kelelahan di wajah pucat itu. "Jauh lebih baik seperti itu. Kalaupun aku memiliki ketertarikan kepada sesama jenis pun, hal itu tidak akan pernah berhasil karena aku adalah satu-satunya pewaris keluarga. Nama Malfoy ada di pundakku dan aku memerlukan seorang penerus yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh Astoria."

Harry tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan. Ah, tentu. Keluarga Malfoy adalah salah satu keluarga Darah Murni yang tentu saja masih memegang tradisi. Penerus adalah salah satu hal penting di dalam keluarga seperti itu. Harry tentu saja tidak menyalahkannya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa pun walau dirinya adalah orang yang telah mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan sekalipun.

"Astoria... dia gadis yang baik." Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Orang tuaku memutuskan kalau dia gadis yang tepat untukku. Dan sebentar lagi kami mungkin akan bertunangan. Astoria... _well_, dia mengandung anakku."

"Err—selamat kalau begitu?" Harry terlihat tidak yakin atas apa yang diucapkannya. Cukup terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan pemuda di hadapannya.

Terdengar Malfoy berdecak pelan. "Jangan memberiku selamat jika kau terlihat tidak yakin, Potter. Ini memang mengejutkan. Sama sepertiku saat Madam Pomfrey memberitahuku hal ini di hari yang sama ketika kita bertemu di koridor dan—" Malfoy terdiam sebentar. "—kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu."

Harry mencoba tersenyum—senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Sepertinya ia tahu apa alasan mengapa Malfoy menciumnya. Malfoy pasti tengah terkejut mendengar Astoria mengandung anaknya dan perlu sebuah pengalihan dari masalah itu dan ialah pengalihan tersebut. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti orang yang bodoh sekarang.

Menggelikan bukan?

Seorang Harry Potter yang pernah berhadapan dengan penyihir paling kejam kini tengah dilanda masalah remaja pada umumnya.

"Kau tidak akan kesulitan untuk mencari orang yang mengerti dirimu, Potter."

Yeah, tentu. Harry membatin tidak yakin. Kedua iris matanya menatap punggung Malfoy yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Harry mendesah pelan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Mungkin... mungkin suatu saat nanti apa yang dikatakan Malfoy akan menjadi kenyataan? Ya. Siapa yang akan pernah tahu?

Ia hanya bisa berharap demikian.

**The end**

Fyuhh— fanfiksi ke 50-nya selesai! Tidak jelaskah? Ababilkah? Anehkah? #terpuruk

Maaf jika tidak ada yang menyukai ending fanfiksi ini. Sedang ingin membuat Harry dan Draco yang tidak bersatu, orz. Silahkan tabok Daddy Draco saja karena lebih memilih bersama Astoria ya? #nahlo. Nah, kritik, saran, ide, koreksi saya terima. Intinya mah: review, oke? Sampai jumpa lagi~


End file.
